Fireball
by BNWill09
Summary: Yusuke now resides in the demon world and it has bee four years since he left...Now he needs the help of the new spirit detective to keep the peace and keep demons out of the human world. What will happen when these two butt heads?
1. Asking Favors

**Ok people...I AM BACK! So, this story is the first of a series that will tie together in the end. ^^ It's a new idea I had. No worries though I am also working on my old stories. I've just been busy because I am working on an actual book! Anyways, here you go and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Yusuke sat in Koenma's office for the first time in four years. It hadn't changed at all and still remained in the same basic hustle and bustle. The once spirit detective placed his hands behind his head with a smile. It felt nice to be back in here, even if it was just to ask a favor. Koenma walked in with a smile and sat in his chair, "So Yusuke, long time no see. What can I help you with?"

Yusuke smiled, "Well, there have been some territory uprisings and I was hoping you could have someone look into them."

"What kind of uprisings?"

"Well, talk of trying to reopen the portals to the human world and such. I don't really know why they want to but I do know they are serious."

Koenma thought hard and sighed, "After four years of peace they want to start something?"

Yusuke chuckled, "Yeah, I guess they got bored."

Koenma smiled, "You haven't changed a bit."

"No sir." Yusuke sat forward in his seat slightly, "So how is everyone?"

"Well, Kuwabara and Yukina are getting married soon. They wanted you to be there but I'm not sure how my father will feel about that. He is fixing to graduate college with a degree in medicine."

Yusuke laughed, "I knew that oaf had some brains."

"Kurama will be graduating with a degree in Biology. I send him to the demon realm from time to time to keep an eye on things."

Yusuke smiled, "Yeah I know. He came by last week." His smiled then faltered slightly, "How about Keiko?"

"She graduated a year early and is teaching elementary education." Koenma smiled, "She's been well. Kurama and Kuwabara keep an eye on her."

The young demon got a lost look in his eyes, "Good."

Koenma cleared his throat, " I will get the new detective in here." He pressed a button on his desk and Botan's voice sounded, "Get B in here please I have a mission."

"So how is this new detective?"

Koenma rubbed his temples, " I never thought someone could be more of a handful than you…but it seems fate decided to prove me wrong."

Yusuke burst into laughter, "He can't be that bad."

The doors burst open. "What the hell? I just got back and now I am here again?"

A girl with flaming red hair and piercing blue eyes stomped up to Koenma's desk. She sported a pair of light blue jeans and grey tank top. Her figure was nice and lean, something that a demon would have. She grabbed Koenma by the collar and got in his face, "This had better be damn good…"

Koenma sighed, "It is very important Bella. Now put me down."

She plopped him in his chair and placed her hands on her hips, "Go."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow while Koenma explained the mission. The energy coming off of her wasn't demon and it sure wasn't human. Not to mention Koenma was right, she seemed to be a handful. _That's okay, _he thought, _I could use a challenge._ He was brought out of his thoughts by her voice.

"Sounds like fun," she gave a devilish smirk that made Yusuke snicker. She turned to face him, "And who the hell are you?"

"Names Yusuke Urameshi, who the hell are you," he teased.

"Name is Bella, that's all you need to know."

Yusuke looked at Koenma with a grin, "She is a handful."

Bella scoffed, "No, I just don't like idiots."

Koenma shook his head, "Bella I suggest you go and get your things and hurry back."

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Koenma rested his head in his hand, "Why me?"

Yusuke smiled, "Cause you sure know how to pick 'em."

"No, Bella is a fire elemental. Her family sent her to me because she was getting into too much trouble."

Yusuke blinked, "That explains the energy."

"Yes. I put a seal on her powers as well, she has a great amount still, but she was getting too strong for comfort."

Yusuke thought for a moment before shrugging, "Well, at least you have a detective."

"True."

Bella waltzed back in with a duffle bag and sword, "Alright, let's get this over with."

Koenma nodded and opened a portal, "Bella, you better behave."

She scoffed and gave a mock salute, "Yes sir."

She walked through the portal and Yusuke chuckled, "Tell everyone I said hi."

Koenma smiled, "I will."

Bella walked out of the other side of the portal and looked around at the barren wasteland of the Makai, "So this is the demon realm?"

Yusuke stepped through and the portal closed, "Yup, home sweet home."

Bella shrugged, "I like it though."

Yusuke smiled and started walking, "I'm glad."

"Oh, I'm sure." She followed.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself. If you are going to be working for me I would like to know some things."

"Well, I am a fire elemental whose family thought she was too much to handle. They sent me to him when I was sixteen and four years later here I am. I have a short temper and don't like to take crap from anyone.."

Yusuke looked over at her with a smile, "So he hired you after I left…Haha."

Bella blinked, "Wait you are the spirit detective who turned out to be half demon?"

He nodded, "Yeah…"

"So why did you come here?"

He sighed, "Well, it was the right thing to do. Enma wanted it and after a lot of thought, I figured it was the right thing to do."

She looked ahead, " I see. But what about your friends and family?"

"Well, they came to accept that I had to do it. Even though it was reluctant. The only family I have is an alcoholic mother so it doesn't really matter."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

He grinned, "It's okay, they are all happy and that's all that matters."

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

He nodded, "Same here."

"But don't think that I will be nice to you. So, yeah."

"Yeah, you'll warm up to me."

She raised an eyebrow, "You think so?"

"I know so."

"Cocky bastard aren't you?" She crossed her arms.

"Fiery little bitch aren't you," he mocked.

She fought a smile that was attempting to form on her face, "Yeah, I sure am…so, if it too hot for ya, stay out of the kitchen."

He grinned and winked, "Nah, I like it."

Bella smirked and continued walking. _I have a feeling that this is going to be fun…

* * *

_**Well, there it be and I hope you liked! Later Days~~**


	2. Apples

**Hey everyone! I hope you are liking so far! Here you go and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Bella's POV:**_

It had been a week since coming to the demon world with Yusuke. We had found some leads and information about the uprisings, which was good and all, but, something else was going on as well. I have never been one for love…it's just not my thing. Never had a boyfriend, never been kissed, never had a date…just haven't found a need. However, these last few days I have felt something creeping up inside of me. A warm feeling I have never felt before, and to beat it all…it was for this damn half demon moron.

I woke early as the sun peeked over the horizon and the mist moved like silent apparitions through the trees. I then showered and quickly dressed in training attire, A.K.A. black spandex shorts and a red sports bra. I threw my hair into a messy pony tail and put on my tennis shoes. Thank God Koenma let me pack. I walked out into the hallway to see Yomi. He had come when the uprisings began to get more violent. We had merely briefly spoken since his arrival and I hoped to keep it that way. He was one demon that I had no intentions of messing with. He turned his head towards me with a sly smile, "Good morning Miss Bella."

Even though he couldn't see me, I forced a smile on my face, "Good morning."

He closed the door and waltzed over to me as if he were gliding across the floor, "Do you want to know the first thing that lets me know you are in the room?"

I tilted my head, "My energy?"

He chuckled and ran a hand through my still damp hair, "No, the scent of your shampoo…it's bright scent fills the room before your energy reaches my senses."

I felt a blush coming upon my face, "Why thank you."

I heard someone clear their throat and jumped slightly. Yomi moved his face as if he was looking beyond me and smiled, "Yes Yusuke?"

I turned my head to see a frustrated Yusuke crossing his arms. He didn't say anything but his eyes and demeanor did all of the talking. It seemed slightly hostile, as if he was ready to pounce at a moments notice. I gave him a slight smile and walked around Yomi. What happened after that I do not know, nor do I really want to.

After about two hours of running…yes running, it pays to be an elemental, I laid in the grass to catch my breath. I closed my eyes and listened to the things around me. A slight breeze ran along my skin and tickled my cheek with a strand of my hair. I took a few deep breaths and slowly sat up...only to get hit with something. I opened my eyes and growled, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Yusuke stood before me with that trade mark grin. In his hand was an apple and the other was shoved in his pocket, "Hey there sleepy head."

I glared, "I outta kick your ass." I stood and stretched my legs. When I stood back up straight the apple in his hand connected with my stomach. I didn't even bother to open my eyes before my knee connected with his gut. He went back a few yards and I opened my eyes, "That hurt."

He rubbed his stomach and chuckled, "Yeah, I know."

I rolled my eyes and let my hair down, combing it with my fingers. He leaned against a tree with that grin still on his face. I glared, "What?"

He laughed, "Nothing, you just hit like a girl is all."

"Sorry if it's too much for a half demon to handle…stop whining."

He raised an eyebrow, "Make me."

I pulled my hair back up and smirked, "Don't wanna hurt you too much."

"I understand if you're scared."

I scoffed, "I am not scared of you, at all."

The next thing I knew I was blocking punches and kicks. I noticed how slow he was moving and laughed, "Out of shape much?"

He burst into laughter, "Nah, I just don't wanna hurt you too much."

I smiled and picked up the pace, finally landing a right hook to his jaw that sent him flying. He flipped in mid air and pointed his finger at me. "Spirit Gun!"

I dodged the beam and released some of my energy into the surroundings. The air became thick and humid, the leaves dying on the trees, and the grass shriveling. I took a deep breath and waited for his next attack. With each shot of his spirit gun I would raise my energy and make the air thicker. Pretty soon he was growing tired from not being able to breath. I blocked more of his punches and landed a hard kick to his chest. He flew into the trees, taking a few down along the way. I landed and straightened myself for what was next. I heard the words but didn't expect what came flying at me…

"SHOT GUN!"

My eyes shot wide and I braced myself. It was a wide attack which meant me moving now would only make it worse. I let my energy surround me, hoping it would soften the blow. Yeah, it didn't. It still hurt like hell. I flew backwards into what I thought was going to be a tree. I felt strong hands and arms catch me, but the poor soul quickly let go. His hands sizzled against my skin. I opened my eyes to see a red head with long hair and wonderful green eyes. I cursed under my breath and sat up. Yusuke walked up to me wiping blood from his still grinning mouth, "Didn't see that one did you?"

I smirked and kicked him in the thigh, dead legging him. The red head chuckled as Yusuke fell to the ground, "Dammit woman."

The air around us turned back to normal as did the grass and trees. I sat up and looked at the various cuts and bruises on my body. The red head knelt down beside me and smiled, "You need any help?"

I eyed him cautiously. Yusuke chuckled, "Kurama this is Bella, the newest Spirit Detective. Bella this is Kurama, a friend of mine."

"I see," I looked him over, "As in the Youko Kurama."

The red head nodded and held out his hand, "So, do you need help?"

I took his hand and he slowly helped me stand. I glanced at Yusuke to see his fists in loose balls. _Did I hurt him that bad? _Kurama led me into the mansion and up to the bathroom, Yusuke close behind. The red head cleared his throat, "I need you to lay back."

I laid back as he gathered various first aid supplies and a wet rag. He gently wiped the blood off of my abdomen and got out what smelled like alcohol. He sighed, "This isn't going to feel pleasant."

I sighed and closed my eyes. That's when I felt Yusuke leave. He poured the liquid on and I winced in pain. He placed a cool rag on it and then wiped it off, "So you are Koenma's new detective?"

"Unfortunately, yeah."

He laughed slightly, "It seems like ages since I have seen him."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, he is loud and annoying."

Kurama placed the last bandage on me and helped me stand, "Yes, I do remember that."

I nodded and slowly made my way to the door, "Well thanks Kurama, I appreciate it."

He nodded and gave a kind smile. I walked out of the door to see Yomi waiting with a smile, "Miss Bella, do you feel better now?"

I gave a nervous smile, "Yes." Kurama walked out and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Ready to go?" Yomi asked him.

"Yes." Was his short answer.

They walked down the hall and I turned and went to my room. I was sore and in pain for that damn apple throwing idiot, I needed a nap.

* * *

I woke up an hour later and took a hot shower. I then dressed in jeans and a black cotton t-shirt. I brushed my mess of hair and walked down the hallway into Yusuke's office. I came here when I liked to bug him. He was signing papers, perfect. It tried not to laugh, it was just that, he looked funny doing something so serious. He looked up at me and sighed, "Not now."

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

He smiled and shook his head, turning back to his work, "I said not now."

I walked over to a table in the office that had a basket of apples and grinned to myself. I grabbed three of them and sauntered over to a loveseat and plopped down. He never glanced up. I braced myself and threw the first apple at him. It hit him in the shoulder. He shook his head and looked at me, " I have to get this done."

I laughed, "Then stop messing around."

He sighed and turned back to his papers. I sat there for a few moments before throwing the next one with a grin. It hit him in the head. He slammed the pen down and stormed over to me. I looked up at him and took a bite of my apple. He bent down and got in my face, "I said not now."

I tilted my head and took another bite, " I heard you the first time."

He tried not to smile, which I give him props for. He then took my apple and bit into it. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes narrowed, "You jerk…you bit my apple."

He laughed and stood straight, taking another bite. I jumped off of the couch and glared. He gave that stupid grin and took another bite, "Doesn't have your name on it."

I eyed him and raised my energy slightly. I focused on the buttons of his shirt and grinned as they began melting. His looked down at them and sighed, "I like this one too."

I shrugged, "What makes you think I give a damn?"

He chuckled and shoved the apple in my mouth, "I know you don't."

"Good," I walked to the door, "don't forget it." I strode out of the door and to my room, a large grin was plastered on my face...

* * *

**Well, there you go and I hope you like! ^^ Later Days~**


End file.
